


Mission Objective: Royal Female Escort

by ViridiHarmonia64



Series: Odd Nintendo Ladies AU [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, F/F, Marioverse Politics, Mild Sexy Jokes, Peach is closet key, Roadtrip, The Beginning, Trans Samus, all ships are just hinted, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridiHarmonia64/pseuds/ViridiHarmonia64
Summary: Sam Aran was surrounded by darkness in his past, and in his future, clouding everything around and inside. Maybe a very bright and kind ladies can reveal the stars amongst dark matter.





	Mission Objective: Royal Female Escort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote...2200 words of this...in one day.  
Anyway, prequel to the Trans Bowsette fic, establishes some things, somehow manages to explain how Bowser can cart off peach in kidnappings and also golf with her, and makes me more powerful than ever before.

Sam Aran was odd. Amongst his peers, such rarity. Where so many joined to prove their worth, where so many joined only to discover the horrors of space, Sam was perfectly aware of his worth, and of how horrid space could be. All the meteorites, the black holes, gravitational anomalies, the pirates, the space wyrms, that weird immortal guy Tom...space was hell. So were most people. So what if he liked having long flowing locks of hair? He had the skill for it to not be an issue in combat. So what if he preferred a more agile body than a bulky one? The Chozo blood made the mass needs lesser. So what if he had a "solo missions only" assignment as a position? He was going to be a Solo Soldier, and he was good. That's all that mattered. So when he got an escort mission from Planet Fungae to a random spot where there was nothing, he was understandably upset. But if he wanted said hair and body to not be judged, and the people missions as exceptions and not rule of thumb, he had to go along quietly with this one. 

He landed in front of a colorful stone fortress, a forest of fungi fellas surrounding the bridge. Despite the apparent lack of post-FTL tech, they seemed not even slightly fazed by his ship, which was quite welcome. Supposedly, the princess (more proof of a very basic civilization) was to come with him, so where was her? 

The trumpet truffle troupe blew their tune, with a particularly grey haired one taking lead to speak.

"Introducing, the Queen Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool!" 

From behind the old mushroom man, came...a goddess. Sam could not call her anything but.

What with being mostly raised around birds, and the male presence of the military, it had been a while since Sam had seen a woman, and gods what a _woman_. Sam didn't know if he wanted to worship her or _be_ her. 

_"Wait, what?"_

The thought got stored for later, as the princess had come up to him at last. 

"I suppose you are Soldier Sam Aran, right? I'm Princess Peach. Now let's get on the ship and help my friend."

Sam nodded absentmindedly, as the princess walk past him. She proceeded to easily JUMP over the ship, no need for stairs or super suits. Sam was losing it. 

_ "Okay, focus. It's just this planet's gravity. It's probably lower. And well, her being so different from the scarce women around me and especially different from the people around would have pushed the fixation. It's all good, doesn't matter, focus on the mission." _

With that Sam boarded the ship, sitting aside the princess (_"holy hell her hips are wide and squishing against me! Serenity now!"_) and blasting off into the coordinates assigned.

* * *

Sam stared off into space, focusing on her objective (which was definitely not close enough to see, but it sure helped emotionally focus on the task and not on the soft princess bottom squishing his own). Peach leaned in, further, a face of awe at things around.

“My, space looks lovely when you haven’t been just kidnapped!”

Sam turned to her fast enough to hurt his neck “You what!?”

Peach giggled, as if she hadn’t just mentioned kidnapping. “Oh, true, you might not know the politics and history of planet Fungae. A long time ago there was a war between the Mushroom and Koopa kingdoms. It’s gone now, but the current son of the war king, Bowser, wants to marry me and kidnaps me to convince me. By law, as long as I am not harmed physically or psychologically, and given food, water, hospitation and such, he can keep me there for a very long time, in his case for convincing me he’d be a good husband, but it was made for impromptu royal meetings of great necessities. One of said kidnappings involved carrying me off into space. Bowser said it was “because there’s a good variety of places to get married, and new flowers and food to have in the ceremony.”...he wasn’t wrong, there really was a lot of incredible sights and tastes.”

Sam scratched the back of his neck.

“Hell, that’s...that’s crazy. How many times has he kidnapped you even?”

Peach mused. “I lost count after the hundredth time.”

Sam flinched “That’s...quite a lot. Of time I mean.”

Peach smirked mischievously at Sam. 

“Oh, no worries, there IS a caveat, the kingdom can have a champion take her away, for emissary and reminders of in-kingdom urgencies. I have Mario to rescue me.”

Sam nodded

“Good, good, you deserve not to get picked up just for that. I mean, I get why anyone would marry you, but that’s just not nice.”

Peach beamed “My, such a nice thing to say! Thank you quite. You would make a lovely...wife? Husband? Spouse? I’m sorry, you are quite androgynous. You do look very nice regardless of gender though!”

Sam started sweating.

“First off, I am a professional, so I wouldn’t marry the lady of a mission I just met. Second, I'd be a husband...I think. And third, I...would not be a good one. I’ve got a very dangerous goal, and I have to be ready to fight in the hell that’s space.”

Peach pursed her lips.

“I don’t know, I think space can be really beautiful if you just take the time and the sights.”

“Soldiers only see the environment for one thing: reconnaissance.”

“And do you like that?” she asked innocently.

“OK, you ask too many questions. I need you to answer some of mine first.” said Sam, tired of the existential crises potential this woman brought to her-HIM!

“Yes, I’m single!” she teasingly answered no question.

“I didn’t ask that!”, _“But also good to know”_, thought Sam after. He cleared his throat.

“Could you please tell me what’s the final goal of this mission?”

Peach nodded.

“My friend Rosalina needs-”

“ROSALINA!?”, yelled out Sam, stopping mid-space.

“Um, yeah?” said Peach worried, “is there a problem?”

“Problem? You’re friends with basically the QUEEN of the universe! Her observatory has debunked, restarted and created new topics in science! Her understanding and sight of space is so great her words are the final revision to any and all space maps! She has manually created AND ended planets, stars and BLACK HOLES!! I wanted to-” and at that he stopped.

“Wanted to what?” asked Peach

“I...I wanted to be her when I was a kid! Sorry I just...I can’t believe I had forgotten that. I mean, I think it was before my parents were killed but still!”

Peach took Sam’s hand. “Sorry to hear about your parents.”

“Thanks, but my concern right now is...that this is good. I forgot there was a time I...was happy like that. Dreamt like that. Where space was cool enough, and there was this very cool lady I wanted to be like.”

“Well you could. Nothing’s stopping you.” said Peach.

“There is...I have a goal, and I need to do it. I won’t stop until I achieve my goal. It’s a very different path from a soldier to a princess...also from a guy to a girl.”

“Funny, I thought you’d first point out the difference of path between being a skilled fighter and a magical princess, with emphasis on what gives you power.” teased Peach.

“I have my own priorities!” blushed Sam.

“Very well, now, may we continue? She needs something I have here in my suitcase and she needs it soon enough.”

Sam nodded, and the ship moved on, unlike Sam’s thoughts, stuck between his goal...and her possibilities.

* * *

“And that’s the Canus galaxy. Most beings there are derived from canine ancestors. It has been very interesting to see how even if no humans are around, a few of them do look like standard mutts.”, Sam pointed.

For the last twenty minutes, Peach had pointed out to planets, galaxies, stars and such, asking for information. Luckily, Sam WAS a nerd, so s-he definitely could help her out. It felt...nice. Telling a friend about the universe around. But who could Sam talk to about the fear inside? That feeling of being...stuck.

Maybe...Rosalina could help a bit?

Which was good, given they were just approaching the observatory.

Sam clicked on the intercommunicator to call up, “This is Soldier Sam Aran, of the Federation. I have here with me Princess Peach Toadstool, re-”

“Rosie! I brought what you asked!” interrupted Peach, leaning in. Sam panicked and turned to Peach.

“Pea-I mean Princess! That’s very informal! And I don’t think Goddess Princess Rosalina is checking the com-”

“Oh, hello dear! You know where to park, I’ll meet you there. And nice to meet you, Sam!”, replied the goddess-queen of the universe.

Sam, shaken, drove the ship to a platform, landing in front of a tall, glowing platinum blonde woman. Rosalina. Goddess of the universe. This mission was getting increasingly bizarre. What kind of life leads to meeting such a woman?? And giving a possibility of _becoming_ a woman???

Sam and Peach exited the ship, Peach rushing to her friend and hugging her. Rosalina hugged back, and lifted her off from the ground with her hug.

“This is why I love your hugs. You literally sweep me off my feet!” teased Peach. 

Rosalina, queen of the galaxy...blushed. “Thanks, Peachie. D-did you bring what I needed?”

Peach nodded, floating down from the hug, and from her suitcase pulled out...a set of teacups?

“Um,” said Sam, “what?”

“Thanks, dear. The tea was getting too hot.”

“You hired a military-grade escort to drive a royal figure to the most powerful woman in the universe...FOR TEA!?” yelled Sam.

Peach pouted, “Well you don’t have to yell.”

Rosalina raised her finger, “To be fair, the tea is for a meeting to build a better kingdom-based consolidation.”

Sam sighed. “At least there’s that. Well, mission accomplished I guess.”

Rosalina nodded. “Thank you very much, Sam Aran. You were of great assistance, and I shall grant you any reward you want.”

Sam blushed thinking of SOME possible rewards, but...right now there was one thing at the top.

“I need some private advice, and...I feel you could help me out.”

Rosalina smiled softly.

“Of course. Peach, be a dear, get the tea and desserts ready, we’ll head onto the library first to talk in private.”

Peach nodded and left, and so did the soldier and the princess.

* * *

Sam and Rosalina sat down on simple wooden rocking chairs.

“Well, what is your issue?”

Sam rubbed their arm, and started.

“When I was little, my mom and dad got murdered in a mass massacre on a mine planet by space pirates. I was raised by the Chozo, and trained for the single purpose of serving in the federation’s military, and becoming the man to destroy the space pirates, forever. I thought that goal was enough to carry me through life...but today, two things have changed. Princess Peach has reminded me that there are great and beautiful things in this world, that the path I “chose” won’t allow me to think of, to care about. And...I might be a woman. I don’t know. I wanted...” at this Sam blushed, “to be you when I was a kid. I haven’t met a woman so powerfully sweet and happy since that massacre. And bird ladies aren’t very different physically from guy birds. I don’t know POINT IS...I don’t know what I have to do...”

Rosalina nodded, and related her own story.

“When I was a kid, I found a Luma, a star spirit, in a spaceship, looking for its mom. It took me a while to fix it and to go look for the mom. Eventually, we built this observatory. But after a while, I realized I had left my planet and my mother. And that she was dead. I felt so lonely, so hurt. But the other Lumas, drawn to my observatory, gathered around me. I don’t remember much of my mother, but I remember her warmth. I decided I would share that warmth with them.”

Rosalina stood from the chair, and knelt beside Sam.

“There are some who would say we’re our pasts. Some others say it has nothing to do. But I think...we get to pick what we can from our pasts, and start our future from them. That massacre...it has BEEN your life. It hasn’t left you, ever, and it’s stopped you from truly seeing the world around you, and even yourself. I can’t tell you what to be or what to do. But I can advise...remember the past. But build a real future. Don’t move on, move forward. Have hope that there’s more than the darkness of black holes or trauma, into the stars and dreams around, okay?”

Tears fell into Sam’s lap, as more than a decade of pain and chains felt lighter than ever, and the lights around brighter.

* * *

After tea and cupcakes, the meeting was done. Sam had been on the side, reflecting, and hearing (and having delicious tea and cupcakes). Sam stood up, and Rosalina moved to her side.

“I hope I helped you out, Sam. You deserve a future.”

Sam nodded, and closed their eyes. They opened again, and they said with great confidence.

“I am Sam Aran. Federation or not, I will defeat the space pirates...and I will make friends. I will do scientific exploration. I will see every star, planet and comet. And I won’t be just the man who defeated the space pirates. I will be the woman who beat them, and not just survived them, but truly _lived_, despite the pain and darkness, to see the bright stars around.”

Peach gasped, and Rosalina hugged Sam (which definitely made her blush).

“Making that choice means you’re already stronger than they are. You can visit whenever you want, you’re a friend now.”

Sam Aran the soldier would’ve politely declined. Sam Aran the woman nodded completely aware she would take her up on that.

Rosalina turned to Peach. 

“It was a delightful tea time.You should do meetings like those more often.”

Peach beamed “I most certainly will. Perhaps a form of sleepover and girl’s night?”

Sam smiled simply, “Sound amazing, you should definitely start those!”

Peach turned to Sam, and stated, smile not leaving her face “And you’re invited too!”

Sam blushed “Uh, er, um, I, what?!”

Peach nodded. “Girl’s night is all our lady friends, and that includes all, even the very young ones who just figured out they are ladies today, especially my now possible future wife!”, she teased.

Rosalina whispered in Sam’s ear “This is part of the bright stars, you know? Go right ahead and enjoy life. And do consider, I would make a great wife too.”, and she winked.

Sam blushed from both ladies comments, the other two laughing at her hidden timidness.

* * *

“Are you sure, soldier Aran?”

Sam nodded, suitcases prepared, ship aside her, and facing the general forward.

“The military is good if I want to be focused on the battle sir...but I think there’s more in this universe than killing space pirates, and I plan on enjoying these things too. Else, they will have won without shooting me at all.”

“I see”.

He did not see, this was not in accordance to combat logic, or Sam’s logic.

“Well then, have a safe trip, Mister Sam Aran.”

Sam grinned

“Oh, please, call me Samus. _Miss_ Samus Aran.”

And with that her ship picked Samus up, into space, into the stars.


End file.
